Musique additionnelle
by Chawia
Summary: L’arrivée du troisième membre de Bad Luck vue de N-G Productions. Version révisée et très légèrement modifiée.


**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée ménagée dans le mur du fond de son bureau, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, Tôma Seguchi réfléchissait.

Tant de choses s'étaient produites récemment, et en si peu de temps : l'irruption fracassante d'un amant dans la vie d'Eiri, l'ascension rapide de Bad Luck, groupe débutant sous le label N-G et dont le chanteur n'était autre que ce fameux amant, et le subit désir de Ryûichi de reformer Nittle Grasper après trois années de séparation.

Tôma ne savait pas ce qui allait résulter de tout ceci, mais il était certain d'une chose : quoi qu'il puisse advenir, il ne laisserait personne faire le moindre mal à Eiri.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'arracha à ses pensées et, avec un léger soupir, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et décrocha.

« Monsieur le directeur, votre cousin est arrivé, annonça sa secrétaire.

- Ah, très bien. Faites-le entrer, Midori. »

Un instant plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux noirs franchit la porte du bureau du directeur de N-G Productions.

« Bonjour, monsieur Seguchi, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, Suguru. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi », l'invita Tôma en désignant un siège en face de lui.

L'adolescent s'exécuta. Petit et mince, il avait l'air d'un collégien bien qu'il ait eu seize ans mais sous des dehors réservés et même effacés, son cousin savait qu'il cachait une force de caractère et une volonté peu communes.

« Tes parents vont bien ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, s'enquit courtoisement Tôma.

- Oui, ça va… Papa se remet très bien de son opération, répondit Suguru dont le père, Akio Fujisaki, avait subi une délicate opération du cœur.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Tu les salueras de ma part. »

Suguru inclina la tête et attendit, sachant que son cousin ne l'avait certainement pas fait venir dans son bureau pour avoir des nouvelles de sa famille. En effet, Tôma sortit d'un tiroir un CD glissé dans un étui de plastique transparent et le posa devant lui.

Le garçon sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine mais conserva un air impassible ; ils venaient de passer dans un plan professionnel, et ce n'était plus le cousin mais le musicien qui allait parler.

« Comme je te l'avais promis, j'ai écouté ton CD. Tu as fait un travail tout à fait remarquable, Suguru », déclara le directeur de N-G avec ce qui semblait être une note de fierté dans la voix. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait appris à son cousin à se servir d'un synthétiseur, et bien que Suguru possédât de solides bases classiques, tout ce qui concernait la musique électronique il le tenait de Tôma.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant, poursuivit ce dernier en plantant les yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent dont le visage était toujours aussi indéchiffrable, même s'il avait soudain l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Je suis désolé, Suguru, mais ce CD, tel qu'il est… ne vaut rien. »

Suguru ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se ravisa et inspira profondément.

« Rien ? » finit-il par dire, tâchant de refouler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Tôma sentit un vif élan de sympathie le parcourir, car il savait combien son jeune cousin aimait la musique et s'était investi dans la réalisation de cette maquette.

« Rien au sens commercial, ce qui ne veut pas dire que son contenu soit mauvais, ne te méprends pas, répondit-il. Techniquement, ce CD est irréprochable. Mais, Suguru, tu n'as encore que seize ans et tu manques de maturité. Oh, ça viendra, j'en suis certain ! D'ici quelques années… »

Tôma marqua une pause, sachant qu'il allait asséner le coup de grâce à son cousin qui, en cet instant, faisait tout son possible pour garder une contenance.

« Cependant, il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel. Je sais que tu es très talentueux, et que tu peux te vanter d'être au même niveau que moi. Ce qui n'est pas rien, dit Tôma avec un petit rire pour dédramatiser la situation, avant de reprendre d'un air grave : en fait, tu n'as qu'un seul défaut, mais qui est rédhibitoire, Suguru ; tu manques d'originalité. Tu n'as pas en toi – pas encore, du moins – ce qu'il faut pour devenir un grand nom de la musique électronique. »

Écrasé, Suguru battit vivement des paupières afin de refouler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il savait que son cousin parlait en cet instant en professionnel, et l'avis qu'il venait de délivrer était impartial.

Quelques temps auparavant, l'adolescent était venu trouver Tôma avec un CD de morceaux instrumentaux qu'il avait écrits et interprétés et lui avait demandé de juger son travail comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur ces huit titres et le résultat l'avait très satisfait. Il savait où se situait son niveau technique, très haut, aussi avait-il bon espoir en confiant sa maquette à son cousin… qui, en quelques mots, venait de piétiner ses espérances.

« Mais, les… Les compositions en elles-mêmes… parvint-il à dire au prix d'un énorme effort.

- Rien que de très banal, répondit Tôma, enfonçant davantage le clou. Ton travail est très professionnel, très léché si je puis dire, mais n'importe quel bon musicien est capable d'en faire autant. Tu manques d'expérience et cela se ressent nettement à l'écoute de ton CD. Oh, je ne doute pas que d'ici quelques années tu seras parvenu à te trouver un style mais pour l'instant je crois que tu devrais te cantonner à l'interprétation, car c'est vraiment là que tu excelles. »

Suguru hocha lentement la tête, quelque peu réconforté par ces paroles.

« Oui, je… Ces morceaux n'étaient que des essais, après tout… »

Tôma sourit. Son jeune cousin avait de la ressource, et même s'il venait de se prendre un rude coup il serait capable de surmonter sa déception et persister jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa voie. Après tout, les membres de la famille Seguchi étaient réputés pour leur pugnacité.

« Tu as beaucoup de talent, Suguru. Peut-être même trop pour ton âge, aussi je te le dis : prends le temps de mûrir, même si je sais combien on est impatient à ton âge. Fais-moi confiance, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour aller loin. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, Suguru risqua un sourire. Il savait que Tôma n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments par complaisance, et ces encouragements lui allaient droit au cœur.

« Merci, monsieur Seguchi, dit-il. Je vais suivre votre conseil et travailler encore plus dur.

- Très sage décision, approuva son cousin avec un hochement de tête. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de raisonnable… Justement, c'est ce que je recherche en ce moment : une personne sensée et talentueuse, pour jouer en tant que membre additionnel dans le groupe Bad Luck. Es-tu intéressé ? »

Suguru le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds et l'air éberlué, incapable de dire un mot.

« … Bad Luck ? dit-il enfin.

- Un nouveau groupe produit par N-G. C'est Noriko Ukai qui assurait la partie clavier, mais puisque Nittle Grasper va reprendre du service la place est libre… Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi d'acquérir de l'expérience puisque tu serais chargé des arrangements.

- Je… Oui, j'accepte ! » s'écria le jeune garçon avec un enthousiasme enfantin avant d'aussitôt se reprendre car les membres de la famille Seguchi étaient maîtres de leurs émotions quelles que soient les circonstances. « Bad Luck… Oui, je connais un peu… Un groupe qui monte, n'est-ce pas ? Le chanteur est un certain Shindô…

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Un groupe débutant mais plein d'énergie qui a de fortes chances d'aller loin pour peu qu'on y apporte quelques améliorations… notamment un membre additionnel motivé et plein de talent », expliqua Tôma, que l'enthousiasme juvénile de son cousin amusait. Il savait que jamais Suguru n'aurait refusé sa proposition, le garçon étant bien trop ambitieux pour laisser passer une opportunité pareille, et ce qu'il n'avait pas en expérience il le rattraperait en travail. Tôma Seguchi n'avait pas pour habitude de faire les choses au hasard et s'il avait proposé cette place à son cousin c'était parce qu'il avait conscience de son talent et de son sérieux.

Et Suguru avait beau essayer de prendre devant lui un air blasé, il voyait bien qu'il ne se tenait plus de joie et de fierté. Manifestement, sa déception était oubliée.

« C'est d'accord, alors ? demanda Tôma pour la forme.

- C'est d'accord ! Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour cette place.

- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposée si je n'avais pas été convaincu que tu avais le niveau. Ta présence va aider Bad Luck à progresser… et réciproquement. Je pense que cet arrangement sera bénéfique à tout le monde. »

Le drecteur de N-G Productions déposa devant son jeune cousin une pochette en plastique dans laquelle se trouvaient des partitions et un CD.

« Voilà de quoi commencer à travailler, dit-il. Noriko a beaucoup apporté à Bad Luck, à toi de prendre le relais. Je compte sur toi, Suguru.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, monsieur le directeur », répondit solennellement le garçon, optant pour un soudain changement de registre, signe que c'était bien à son supérieur hiérarchique qu'il s'adressait et non plus à son parent.

Tôma lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Bien, si tu veux m'excuser, j'ai un autre rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Viens lundi au studio 3, ça te laissera quelques jours pour potasser le répertoire de Bad Luck. Pour le contrat, tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir en cours de matinée. Je me charge de mettre les autres au courant. »

L'entrevue était terminée, aussi Suguru ramassa-t-il la pochette, ainsi que son CD, puis se leva.

« Merci encore, monsieur Seguchi, dit-il en s'inclinant. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Suguru. Mes amitiés à tes parents. »

La porte du bureau se referma derrière l'adolescent et Tôma se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne chose de faite. Avec le concours de son cousin, ainsi que d'un tout nouveau manager aux manières fort peu orthodoxes, Bad Luck aurait tous les atouts en main pour réussir dans un monde où l'on n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire de cadeaux. À Shûichi Shindô d'utiliser intelligemment l'aide mise à son service…

Le sourire de Tôma s'élargit. Shindô. Suguru ne se doutait certainement pas de ce qui l'attendait en la personne du chanteur de Bad Luck et, connaissant son cousin, il n'avait pas fini d'avoir des prises de bec avec son futur camarade de travail d'autant que, contrairement à Noriko, le jeune garçon n'avait aucune expérience prestigieuse à faire valoir. Sans parler de la personnalité de Shindô, si… particulière. Oui, Suguru allait certainement en baver, et pas qu'un peu mais bon ! Il fallait souvent consentir à des sacrifices pour réussir, et nul doute que le temps passé avec Bad Luck, quelle qu'en soit la durée, lui serait très profitable aussi. Rien de tel qu'un Shûichi Shindô pour tempérer les ambitions les plus ardentes !

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de sa pochette et referma la porte de son petit appartement. Il avait passé une bonne partie des trois derniers jours à travailler sur les documents que Tôma lui avait remis et il avait une assez bonne idée de la façon dont il allait procéder avec ses nouveaux collègues de travail.

Gonflé à bloc, il traversa la rue et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Suguru Fujisaki, seize ans, allait enfin pouvoir faire ses preuves de manière concrète.

FIN


End file.
